


Empty Spaces, What Are We Living For?

by eliot



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Depression, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Gen, Mental Illness, artistic, depressed, i don’t know what tags to put, mental health, the show must go on, you listen to show must go on while crying and freddie mercury saves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliot/pseuds/eliot
Summary: Your soul is weeping but the music wipes the tears.An artistic and descriptive writing of being comforted by Queen’s music, Freddie Mercury’s voice, while going through some emotional things.





	Empty Spaces, What Are We Living For?

Your feet feel like cement, dragging and digging through the earth as you trudge to your room. You slam the door and the walls vibrate, but you’re already shaking and don’t notice.

You let everything on your body drop, kick off your shoes, and slide into bed. Your body feels like molasses; you’re slow and heavy, but your brain feels light and fuzzy.

Thoughts are racing 100 miles an hour, your pulse is too. You can feel the throb in every inch of your body.

_BUMBUM_

_BUMBUM_

_BUMBUM_

_BUMBUM_

_BUMBUM_

Your hand is moving on its own, on muscle memory. The cool temperature of a device is on your fingertips as your hand picks music. Earbuds enter your ears and you just continue to stare at the ceiling.

Music begins to play and the warmth of familiarity spreads down your body. Your eyes close and you let the music envelope you.

 

The music vibrates and bounces off the walls of your skull, bumping into eachother to create one beautiful sound. The notes meld together to create a bright feeling and you’re high on it.

Freddie begins to sing and it’s as if he’s right there. Each word is a caress on your soul, making you feel not so alone or numb.

The weight in your bones is still there, but it’s much more comforting. You embrace it and feel yourself sink deeper and deeper into your bed.

 

Youre in the ocean now. Your body is rocking with the waves, your pulse matching each rock. You can smell the fresh air and it’s so freeing.

The warmth of the sun is on your face, but it’s coming from your soul. Your face is wet from the splashing, salt water is trailing to your lips but you ignore it.

Freddie’s voice is gentle, healing your wounds and kissing your scars. Electricity is running through your veins, tingling to the tone of his voice.

The force of his voice tells your body to sing. Your lips open involuntarily and you shakily sing along. Your voice is breaking and the salt water is now in your mouth.

 

_The show must go on_

 

You feel the tension slowly release from your body as you sing with your entire soul to the song.

 

_Show must go on_

 

An ache in your bones and throat forces you to sing louder. You’re screaming into the ocean air, you’re letting yourself drift deeper.

 

_I’ll face it with a grin_

__

Air rushes into your lungs, the sand is gone. Your lungs expand and lift you into the air, your body is tingling and feels light.

The rocking has stopped, the fresh air is gone, and the salt water is drying on your lips.

The song is ending, a warm hand is holding your heart from inside and you know it’s his.

 

_I have to find the will to carry on_

 

Your voice is weak and quiet as you whisper out one of the final lines. Your heart is slow and you feel lighter.

Hands caress your face and wipe the tears off. Lips are against your forehead and the warmth  is gone.

 

Music has always been your savior, and always will be.

You open your eyes and you’re back in your room. Except this time, it doesn’t feel so empty, and you don’t feel so alone.


End file.
